The present invention relates to a Quick Pipe Connector more particularly to an improved Quick Pipe Connector that can be screwed into a pipe rapidly.
It is a common occurrence in a construction project that a situation may develop to require the plumber to rearrange the pipes or the direction of flow. To serve such purposes, various connector of prior art are currently available in the market. Among the most commonly used connection heads of prior art are three-way connection head, L-shaped connection head, etc. Such connection heads of prior art are in general provided with packing, ferrule, and threaded cap. In addition, there are also expansion connectors and metal quick connectors. All of such prior art connectors of prior art share the following shortcomings:
1. The plumbers need a greater working space and special work tool such as pipe-expanding tool, connecting tool and/or welding tool to work with such prior art connector.
2. The ferrule has to be pressed to attain the form required to provide a tight seal, resulting in additional labor that is needed.
3. It is difficult to join the connector with a pipe in a leakproof manner. The use of metal washer is difficult to connect pipes in a leakproof manner.
4. The joined connector is vulnerable to disengagement under high pressure. The plastic washer often fails to sustain high pressure.
5. After being connected and/or welded, the joined connectors can not be used repeatedly.